Confessions of Hearts
by tear of the sun girl
Summary: This was written for a Valentines Day fanfiction Contest. I hope you like it I just wanted to share it. Helga and Arnold of course :)


Title: Confessions of Hearts.

Rating: T or PG-13. For Suggestive themes and anything else.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Hey Arnold or anything affiliated with it. Just borrowing.

* * *

Seventeen year old Helga Pataki sat in the crowded cafeteria in her school. Teenagers ran all over the cafeteria. Some in tears at having been rejected for Valentines Day others running off hand in hand to make the most of their new love.

She rolled her eyes and put her feet up on the table rocking her chair back and staring at the ceiling.

Valentines Day had to be the stupidest holiday on the planet.

As usual nobody had asked her out this year. Not that she cared. She wasn't an ugly duckling anymore but she still threw off the vibe that kept people away from her.

Today she had on her favorite black combat boots which were propped on the table. Black Cargo pants and a pink sweater Her long blonde hair was in a ponytail and when she tipped her head back with her chair it looked like a golden waterfall.

Phoebe finally sat down at the table and Helga glanced at her but didn't drop her chair down onto the floor.

"Did you get them?" She asked and Phoebe rolled her eyes.

"Here you go Helga" Phoebe tossed her the tiny pink box and she dropped her chair down onto the floor to catch them.

"Thanks" Phoebe smiled before turning to her chicken salad on her plate.

Arnold and Gerald joined them Gerald sliding in close to Phoebe and Arnold rolling his eyes before dropping into a chair between Helga and Gerald.

"Helga didn't you get lunch?" Arnold asked and she shook the tiny pink box

"Yeah right here"

"I can't believe you eat those things" He shook his head and she laughed popping another conversation heart into her mouth.

She poured a few into her hand flipping them over to read them all first. A habit she had always done. If there was one upside to Valentines Day this was it the sweet chalky candy.

**ur cute true love be mine and I love you.**

The four hearts all seemed to be glaring at her and she swallowed glancing at Arnold. He was talking to Gerald about an upcoming football game.

Through out lunch Helga held the **I love you** heart in her hand watching Arnold. He was so clueless sometimes. They had stopped being enemies and became friends when they were eleven. She still pushed his buttons but anymore it was a mutual understanding.

The bell rang and Gerald and Arnold quickly stood. He turned to go her window was closing fast.

"ARNOLD!" He stopped and turned to her.

"yeah?"

She blushed took a deep breath and dropped the heart on the tray he was holding.

He glanced down at the tiny Purple Heart resting on his tray.

"Oh no thanks Helga...I don't like them" He handed back to her and headed off.

She dropped back down into her seat with a loud thud her heart broken into a million pieces the tiny purple one still resting in her head.

"Oh Helga" Phoebe put a hand on her shoulder.

"It's fine..."She grabbed the empty box and dropped the heart into it tossing it into a nearby trash can.

"It's not fine...Helga...I don't think he even realized" Helga blinked back tears.

"He never has" Helga said softly.

They started down the hall and Phoebe spoke.

"So what are you doing tonight?"

"Watching Sleepless in Seattle and An Affair to remember...maybe you've got mail if it's not too late and ordering a pizza...you going out with Gerald?"

"Yeah he's taking me to Chez Paris"

"That's great Phoebe have a nice time" The two separated as they had separate classes.

Helga walked into her advanced literature class and slid into her desk. She opened the desk to take out her notebook. She froze under her desk was a box of candy hearts. She lifted them and flipped them over.

**To: Helga.**

**From: Anonymous**

She looked around the classroom. The class was an elective and next to her there were eight other girls. No men were in this class but she supposed anyone in the school knew where her desk was.

Remembering what happened at lunch with Arnold she sighed and tossed the box roughly back into her desk and slammed it shut. The teacher walked in and she pushed her thoughts aside and let her pen do her thinking.

The bell rang and the other girls rushed to the door eagerly chatting with one another about their Valentines Day plans. Helga was scribbling in her notebook she was always the last one out of class once the words began to flow she never wanted to stop.

"Helga" Arnold snapped her out of her thoughts she jumped and quickly slammed her notebook shut.

"What?" He laughed.

"I asked if you wanted a ride home"

"Yeah that'd be great" She scooped up her notebook and opened her desk to grab her papers Arnold picked up the box of hearts.

"Didn't you have enough of these at lunch?"

"Yeah, I don't know how those even got here" She said standing and glancing at the tiny pink box.

"You didn't buy them?" He asked and she shook her head.

"No, they were in my desk look at the back" Arnold flipped the box and studied the writing before handing them to her.

"I don't recognize the writing. Any idea who they're from?"

"Not a clue" Arnold looked around the classroom.

"These are assigned seats. Right?" She nodded.

"Yeah they are. Anybody could have left them I sit here all year"

He started for the door and she followed him tucking the box into her pocket.

Arnold car was nice she had to admit she loved riding in it. It was a 1966 Black Camaro with Black leather interior. He had worked two jobs all summer to be able to fix it up after pulling it out of a junk car auction.

She slid into the passenger seat and smiled at the tiny blue hat hanging from the rearview mirror.

"You still have that in here?" Arnold pulled his keys out and glanced at it.

"Yeah. I just never bothered to take it out"

"Don't...it looks good there"

He pulled out onto the road and gave the car a little more gas then was needed the tires squealed slightly. She took a minute to really look at him.

He was slouched down in his seat his left hand on the steering wheel his right on the shifter. He had on loose ripped blue jeans showing off his longer legs and a dark blue hoodie with the school mascot on it. His window was down blowing back his slightly too long hair into his blue/green eyes. He was beautiful.

"What?" He spoke and she realized she had been staring at him.

"What? What?" He looked at her then shook his head and went back to watching the road.

She blushed and looked out her window.

He pulled up in front of her house and she hesitated to get out of the car.

"So...Do you have any plans for tonight?" She asked hating the weakness compelling her to know.

"Yeah I have plans with this girl...I'm going to take her out to a fancy dinner" He smiled and she forced a smile back. It felt like someone had punched her.

"Oh, Have fun then"

"What about you?" She looked down at her shoes.

"No. no plans" She shrugged like it wasn't a big deal but it hurt.

"Maybe whoever left you those hears will call and ask you out" He offered and she smiled a little.

"Maybe. I'll see you later Arnold." She opened the door and got out walking into her empty house.

She found a note on her fridge.

**HELGA, Dad is taking me out tonight don't wait up. Mom.**

She crumpled the sticky note in her hand and tossed it into the trash. Looks like she was alone for the night. Just as well she didn't need anyone. She went up the stairs to her room and stripped off her jeans and shirt the box of candy fell out onto the floor and she picked them up studying them before throwing them onto her bed.

She put on her favorite pajamas pink plaid pants and a matching button up shirt. As a second thought she slipped the candy into her breast pocket to eat later and pulled her hair into a loose ponytail.

She was halfway through An Affair to Remember and her second bowl of popcorn when Phoebe called.

"Hello?"

"Helga. Should I wear my green or blue dress?" Phoebe asked and she paused her movie.

"Blue definitely...So whens Geraldo picking you up?"

"In about twenty minutes. What are you doing?"

"I'm drowning my valentine's blues in popcorn and Cary Grant" Helga teased.

"Helga...I'm sorry...that things didn't work out with Arnold today"

"Yeah me too. Hey Pheebs?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you let candy hearts in my desk?" Helga wondered aloud.

"No. Why?"

"No reason. Have fun tonight"

"Ok. Bye Helga" Helga sighed and hung up the phone turning the television back on she was at her favorite part. Cary Grant had just bumped into Deborah Kerr at the theatre and was rude. Deborah Kerr was talking about the interaction and Helga found herself quoting the phrase.

**"And All I could say...was Hello"**

She sighed how cliché' was that line. That scene the entire movie really but she loved it and it still made her cry. Her mind once again went to the box of candy and she set her popcorn aside to open the box she emptied a few into her hand. A pink one two green ones and a white one. They all said the same thing.

**I LOVE YOU**

She sat up spilling the rest of the box onto the coffee table each heart revealing the same message. Her heart leapt someone had put serious time into this and she didn't even know who it was. She was staring at the candy when the doorbell rang.

She stood and walked to the door almost as if in a trance and opened it Arnold stood on the other side. He was leaning against the door frame with his left arm in dark blue jeans and a button up red shirt over a black t-shirt. His blonde hair still falling hazardously in his eyes.

"Hey Helga..."He gave her a slow easy smile.

"Hello..." She wanted to physically smack herself for the remark but did it mentally instead.

"Can I come in?" She took a deep breath before moving.

"Yeah. Of course come on" She shut the door behind him.

"What were you doing before I came?" He asked and she remembered the candy.

"Come look at this" Forgetting who they both were she grabbed his arm and drug him into the living room and motioning at the candy on the coffee table.

"What am I looking at?"

"They all say the same thing" She picked up a pink heart and handed it to him he examined it then tossed it back onto the coffee table.

"Someone obviously put a lot of thought into this...do you know who it might be?" Helga flopped down onto the couch with a sigh.

"No. I have no clue. What are you doing here?" Arnold sat down beside her.

"Well my date isn't for al little while. I was wondering if I could chill with you until then?"

"Whatever but I'm watching my movies" He laughed and relaxed back onto the couch as she hit the play button on the remote.

* * *

Two movies. Three Bags of Popcorn and an entire box of tissues later Arnold stood.

"I'm hungry do you want to get something to eat?" Helga looked up at him puffy eyes and suspicious.

"I guess..."She stood looking at her pajamas.

"I'll clean up you go get changed" He told her and she nodded before turning and going up the stairs.

She stood in front of her mirror chewing on her bottom lip and staring at the dress she had picked out. It wasn't too fancy or too casual. It ended a little above her knee and was pink with sleeves reaching her elbows. With a heavy sigh she slid on her red high heels and pulled down her hair.

Arnold was waiting at the bottom of the steps when she came down and he smiled at her making her blush nearly as pink as her dress.

"You look beautiful" She couldn't look at him but when he offered her his arm she took it.

He led her out to his car and helped her slide in. She briefly wondered where his date was but she decided that if he didn't care neither did she.

He drove to an expensive Italian restraint in the city. It was crowded with couples in love enjoying a fancy candlelit supper.

"Arnold. We can go somewhere else. This place is expensive"

"Come on Helga. You only live once let's go" He pulled her out of the car and the two walked inside. The Hostess took them to a small table in the corner together and they sat down.

They ordered their food and ate in silence. When the check came Helga reached for it first but his warm hand covered hers.

"I got this"

"No. I can pay my half really"

"Helga...I said I've got it" He said sternly and she nodded letting him slide the check from underneath her fingers that now felt boneless since his touch.

He stood and she did as well as they moved to the door he reached over and gently took her hand. Her heart raced but she tried not to read anything into it and just enjoy the moment. He helped her into his car again and she took a minute to compose herself.

"I'll just make sure you get home alright" He told her sliding into the car and she nodded. Apparently his date was for late that night. The thought made her sick if the date was that late then she must be spending the night.

He walked her to her door and she fought tears with every step. It wasn't a surprise he didn't want her. She wasn't Lila. She wasn't Ruth. She wasn't even Cecile not the real one anyway she was a fake and always would be. She Turned the key in the lock hoping he didn't notice her hands shaking but he did.

"Helga" He put a hand over hers and she chocked a little.

He reached out and put his hand under her chin turning her body slightly to look at him. When he lifted her face she had no doubt that he could see the tears forming there.

"Helga..."

"I'm sorry...I just..."He interrupted her with kiss.

His lips caressed hers with a sweet loving urgency that made her knees go weak. She gripped his arms to keep from falling to her knees. His right hand rested on her waist squeezing lightly and holding her against him. His left hand tangle in her hair.

He tilted her head back to get a better angle and deepen the kiss and she let him/ his tongue brushed her lips and she pulled back just a tiny bit.

"Arnold..."

"Shh" He pressed his lips back against hers and she let out a soft moan giving him access to her tongue. She resisted a second maybe less before kissing back just as passionately.

After a few minutes Arnold pulled away from her. She was breathless and so was he but her eyes screamed a million things at him. She was scared and confused and he didn't blame her.

"Helga..."

"Take me upstairs...Please?" He saw the desperate plea in her eyes but he still was prepared to say no.

"Helga...I don't think..."

"Please Arnold...don't think for one night just don't think about right or wrong. You can leave as soon as you want I won't stop you...you can pretend I'm someone else I don't care...please..." She was crying and he couldn't take the pain he heard in her voice.

He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her body against his pressing his lips to hers in an almost violent kiss. He wanted her more then he ever wanted anyone or anything. He lifted her in his arms and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He could feel the soft skin of her thigh with her dress pushed up and her in his arms but he managed to open the door and then step inside and kick it shut.

He stumbled up the stairs almost dropping her and falling a few times. He stopped once to press her back against the wall and kiss down her neck and across her collarbone. She pushed his button up shirt off his shoulders and off and he lifted her again turning from the wall and making it the rest of the way up the stairs.

They fell onto her bed a tangle of legs and arms. She didn't unlock her legs from around his waist but he pulled back slightly pushing her hair back from her face to look into her eyes.

"I have something to tell you" He said softly.

"Can it wait?" She knew it wasn't something she would like. He nodded.

"yeah. It can wait" She leaned up and kissed him and he let her pull him down to her.

* * *

Helga rolled over and Arnold was still lying beside her under the blankets. She felt tears prick her eyes. What they had done was amazing and unforgettable it was pure magic but now she had to let him go. She took a deep breath.

"You can go...you don't got to stay"

"I don't want to leave..."She bit her lip and looked away. A tear rolled down her cheek her wiped it away with a finger.

"Helga. Why are you crying?"

"I'm sorry..." She rolled away so her back was to him but he moved closer kissing her shoulder.

"Helga...we need to talk..."

"Arnold...don't be this guy...don't be the guy who does the right thing for the wrong reason...please..just don't do that...not to me..."

She felt the bed move and realized he was leaving and she felt like her heart was being taken away with him. She waited a few seconds before rolling over to face his empty side of the bed. It wasn't empty she sat up to get a closer look. There on his pillow lay a tiny yellow conversation heart.

**I LOVE YOU**

She sat in the bed staring at it for a few minutes before realizing what it meant and she leapt out of the bed grabbing a sheet to cover herself. She wrapped the sheet around herself covering her from under her arms to her ankles and ran down the stairs Arnold was opening her door.

"ARNOLD!" He turned and she threw herself into his arms.

She opened her hand to reveal the heart left on her pillow and he smiled.

"Oh yeah that"

"Why didn't you tell me you left them?"

"Well I was hoping you'd figure it out when you didn't...I thought maybe you weren't interested"

"I thought you had a date tonight...a fancy dinner..."

"I did...with you" She clutched the heart a little closer.

"Arnold...I..."

"I love you" He said for her and she smiled he leaned in to give her a soft gentle kiss.

"I love you too...I've always loved you...only you" He laughed kissing her again.

"I love you so much" He pushed her hair back from her eyes and smiled at her she had tears in her eyes but she looked happy he moved to shut her door before scooping her bridal style into his arms.

"Where are we going?" She clutched the sheet closer and he gave her a soft kiss.

"Upstairs" When he saw the fire in her eyes and the flush in her cheeks he laughed.

"Not for that...I want to cuddle since you kicked me out right after and we never finished you've got mail"

"I think we did...in our own way" She kissed his cheek and lay her head on his chest her fingers still clutching the tiny heart and Arnold holding hers.

* * *

The End.


End file.
